The conventional workbench is generally rather limited in design in that it is capable of doing simple tasks, such as the holding and the locating of a work piece but is not equipped to do something more sophisticated than the holding and the locating of a work piece. In addition to the holding and the locating of a work piece, woodworking involves the cutting of a work piece at various angles. The conventional workbench does not fulfill this need and the expectations of a professional carpenter or do-it-yourselfer.